


Bothersome

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Hangover, M/M, uhhh charlie’s annoying? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long night of partying drunk, Johnny has a wicked hangover. Trying to sleep it off, he finds himself under his fellow band mate and *cough* fuck buddy.Somewhat incomplete, but if it were to sit in my drafts any longer I think I’d go insane.
Relationships: George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bothersome

He hadn't had so much as an inch of sleep for the past week due to touring, lying on the couch in the back with one of the worst hangovers he had ever had, the door shut and the lights off. Luckily for Johnny, though, all of his bandmates were in the same boat, leaving the bus calmly quiet. The only two who weren't completely trashed were Deuce and Charlie, who were, for the moment, not on the bus, thankfully. Johnny didn't know how he could deal with those two if they were here now. They always seemed to have an over excitation in every setting, it grew annoying at times. They were like wild animals, and sometimes it was hard to believe they even still kept them around aside from them both being pretty close to Jorel. He had slowly learned to deal with it, though, with being in a band and all, and finding that Charlie, when he's not bouncing off the walls, was pretty chill. ;)

He kept the small radio of Jorel's on, the static cracking his skull each time the signal broke, but he didn't have the willpower to get up to turn it off, and every other song on the station was at the very least okay, and it gave him something to almost distract himself from his migraine. Within minutes of him finally feeling drowsy enough to get some actual sleep, there came a knock at the door, almost timid and soft, but at the same time rapid and urgent.   
"What," Johnny groaned up towards the ceiling as his eyes shot open. He didn't want a reply, he was hoping to be left alone to himself, but the second he heard the voice on the other side he knew he wasn't going to have the opportunity.   
"You good?"   
"No, Charlie," he growled, "I'm not fucking good."  
The door opened, the orange light from the hall flooding the room, followed with the light flickering on, Charlie standing in the doorway. Johnny hissed at the pain in his head. "God damn, turn it off, shut the door, you fucking ass!" Charlie giggled slightly before complying. The room grew quiet and dark again, Johnny hoping the other had left, not that he didn't somewhat appreciate his company. Charlie locked the door behind him before he blindly made his way through the dark. finding Johnny's lap and placing himself on top of it.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as Charlie move to hover over him.   
"Being affectionate." He pecked him on the lips with a smile that was not at all visible in the dark. Johnny let out an annoyed sigh before moving to pull him back down, tossing the snap back from his head and gripping a handful of his hair. He kissed back deeply despite Johnny's less than lackluster effort, struggling to keep his full weight off Johnny below him. They pulled apart soon, Johnny expecting that to be enough for the other to leave him alone. Charlie began to grind his hips against Johnny's, knowing exactly what he was doing.   
"C'mon, my head fucking hurts and I really just want to sleep," Johnny complained, shoving Charlie off of him.   
"Can I at least sleep with you?" Charlie asked, a slight playful tone lacing his words.   
"Whatever."   
Charlie snuggled himself up somewhat next to Johnny, wrapping his arms around his torso. Johnny moved to allow him to lean his head against his chest. They laid in silence for a moment, the sound of each other's breathing and beating hearts, until Charlie began to move his hand down. Johnny moved quickly to grab his wrist, stopping him from moving any further.   
"What are you doing," he exasperated.   
"Sorry," Charlie replied as the grip that was on his wrist loosened. He laughed a little before leaning up to kiss Johnny on the neck, sucking softly on his skin.   
"Stop," Johnny breathed out, he was growing flustered, yet more and more annoyed by the second. His skin grew hot at the feeling of the boy on his neck, pushing him off of himself. Charlie giggled again in response. "I think letting you stay was a mistake."   
"Hmm," Charlie moved his hand down again to find himself at Johnny's dick. He slowly began to palm him through his shorts, kissing at his neck again. The slight groan that pushed it's way past his lips at the feeling made Charlie smile into his skin.   
"God, I hate you," Johnny hummed before pushing back against the other, shoving him down so he was now on top. He roughly unbuckled Charlie's belt, his thigh pressing into his growing erection.   
"You're eager," Charlie noted.   
"You're a fucking tease," Johnny remarked back, "shut the fuck up." He pushed Charlie's jeans off of his legs, watching him pull off his plain white t-shirt and toss it on the back of the couch. Johnny leaned down to suck at his neck, his hand resting on his now bare chest; it long before Charlie grew needy, though, and Johnny immediately tore his boxers from his body.   
"I suspect you have condoms in your wallet," Johnny chuckled, reaching for his discarded jeans, of course finding a strip of them in his back pocket, out in the open and completely out of his wallet, "you planned this, didn't you?"   
"Hmm, maybe a little."  
"Turn over," Johnny demanded, the shift in the couch cushion satisfying him, yet he really wished it wasn't pitch black in the room. He pulled himself out from his basket ball shorts and rolled the lubed rubber over himself. He pressed the tip to Charlie's entrance, lining himself up. The second he pushed in Charlie grew noisy. Johnny quickly gripped at his hair, pushing his face into the couch cushions, the muffled moans ringing throughout the room.   
"Keep quiet."   
"Fuck you," Charlie groaned into the material below him. Johnny pounded into him, growing the rock of his hips into a steady rhythm, his free hand gripped onto Charlie's hip. He practically screamed into the couch, earning a rough slap to the ass from Johnny.   
"I told you to keep quiet." Charlie gasped out at the tingling on his skin, pushing himself up slightly, but was roughly pushed back into the couch as Johnny grew more and more aggressive with his motions. "God, you're so annoying."   
"God, your such an asshole-" Charlie began, but his words were interrupted with a loud, throaty, choked out moan, the sound making Johnny cock a deviant smile.   
"Do you want me to hurt you?" He snarled, pulling away from his grasp on the male under him, "I said shut the fuck up." Charlie pushed himself back against him, propping himself up on his forearms.   
"Maybe I'd like that."   
"I betcha would, you fuck." With that he slammed his hips into Charlie, enjoying the way he collapsed back on the couch with the shove, though with that he pulled out, earning an annoyed groan from the other.  
"Roll over." Charlie did as commanded, but pulling Johnny down onto himself from the middle and beginning to kiss at his lips. Johnny separated himself from Charlie, placing himself back at his neck, nibbling softly at spot near his collarbone. The other began to tug at his shirt, begging for him to take it off, but Johnny paid it no mind until a hand slipped up the thin material. His hands wandered around his skin for a moment before Johnny pulled away. He slid his arms under Charlie's thighs to get a better angle before lining their hips up and pushing himself into him again. Charlie tried to pull him back down but Johnny was persistent as he shifted to move into slow and soft movements. He only leaned down to continue giving attention to the previous spot he had pinpointed.   
"Jesus," Charlie breathed out as Johnny gripped harder onto him, biting into the soft flesh. Johnny moved faster and harder, enjoying the lustful moans and short huffs of breath of the other. He moved his arms to reach around Johnny, digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. Johnny bit down harder, irking a gasp from Charlie as he slid his hands up the shirt again, tugging it up his body. Finally giving in, Johnny sat up to pull it from his body and tossing it to the side before going back to work. Charlie found the batch of dog tags Johnny wore around his neck, wrapping his fingers around the chain as Johnny continued to pound into him, Charlie digging his nails into Johnny's skin with his free hand.   
"Stop that," Johnny commanded.   
"Stop what?" Charlie talked back, the darkness blocking out the playful gleam in his eye.   
"Fuck you," Johnny growled, slamming down into the younger boy harder.   
"You already are, jackass." Johnny groaned at his response, gripping his hands deep into the other’s hips. He let himself down closer to Charlie now, covering his mouth with his hand to keep him quiet. Johnny moved back to bite at that spot on his neck, finding that keeping the two coordinated all while Charlie squirmed against him with his hand over his mouth was difficult at the very least. The younger boy moaned out louder with each thrust. The room had grown fairly noisy with the crackling radio, Charlie's constant noises, the shift of the couch cushions as the two moved, and the slapping of their sweat slicked skin with each time he shoved his hips forward, all that to be paired with his own sloppy suckling against Charlie's collar; he enjoyed every moment of it despite his migraine, and that was for damn sure.


End file.
